


Light It Up

by 42hrb



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Competition, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles always wins the neighborhood holiday decoration contest, but this year he's got some competition from his new neighbor Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [25 Days of Sterek](https://sterekseason.tumblr.com/post/153919217257/25-days-of-sterek-holiday-prompts-and-aus-happy) prompts

“What do you mean _Derek’s_ house looks better than ours?” Stiles yelled as he got into his car after work. There was no way that Derek Hale’s house looked better than his, he had spent hours putting up lights and decorations. His house looked like a fucking winter wonderland in the middle of California. 

“I’m tell you, his house looks awesome,” Scott said and Stiles groaned, he did not want to have to add more decorations to his house, but he had a reputation to uphold, he had won the neighborhood holiday decorating contest 4 years running.

“We’ll see,” Stiles muttered, hanging up his phone and driving toward his house, crossing his fingers that Scott was just being nice and Derek’s house didn’t look that nice.

Derek Hale had moved into his sister’s house while she spent a year abroad doing Doctors Without Boarders and in the five months that he had lived there he had become the bane of Stiles’ existence because he watered his garden shirtless, did yoga in his backyard, and looking after the stray cats that had started hanging out on his porch.

Stiles was madly in love with him and it was a huge issue. But he wouldn’t let that love ruin his winning streak.

“Fuck, fuckedy, fuck, fuck,” Stiles muttered when he saw Derek’s decorations. His house looked better than his, how the hell was the possible? He had perfected his decorating skills.

He pulled in the driveway and saw Derek standing on his porch with a soft looking sweater and a mug that probably held some hot chocolate, damn him.

“Your house looks great,” Stiles said bitterly.

“I just threw it together,” Derek said with a smirk, like he knew he was ruining Stiles life. “I heard from Mrs. Rothenberg that you always win the decorating contest so I thought someone should give you a run for your money.”

“We’ll see about that,” Stiles said, “I’m not done yet.”

And that was how the great decorating war of 2016 began. Every day both of them added a little something to their respective houses until the 20th when the judging was to happen.

They would tease each other while they were putting up the decorations. Stiles knew he was done for, Derek was even sassier and funnier once he got to know him. He was actually perfect, except for the fact that he was trying to beat Stiles at Stiles’ favorite thing.  

“Come on Stiles, come outside and look!” Scott said excitedly. He didn’t care if they lost, he just liked the lights, the damn angel. 

Stiles walked out of the house and his jaw dropped, Derek’s house only had lights on the porch, he had taken everything else down. Stiles made his way to the sideway so he could see the house better, it was still pretty, the lights twinkling, but it wouldn’t beat Stiles’.

“Hey,” Derek called from the porch, flipping a switch as he did. More lights turned on, these on the roof of the porch, spelling out ‘Coffee?’

“Me?” Stiles asked, a smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah,” Derek called back, stepping off the porch and walking toward Stiles, “Want to get coffee with me?”

“How about cocoa?”

“Yeah okay,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles by the waist and pulling him closer. 

“You know this means I’m gonna win, right?”

“The way I see it, we both win here,” Derek said, before kissing Stiles, slow and sweet. Yeah, they definitely both won. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
